The present invention relates generally to hinge devices for mounting a door on a furniture article, and more particularly to adjustable hinge devices for hanging doors on cabinets or the like so that the doors can be adjusted relative to the supporting frame they are attached to.
Various types of hinges for mounting a door on a furniture article such as a desk or cabinet have been used in the furniture and cabinetry industry for many years. An example of one such device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,622. Many of such devices include multiple adjustment components making them bulky, difficult to adjust, quick to wear, and unstable. Typically, one or more screws must be loosened, an adjustment made manually, and then one or more screws must be re-tightened to secure the adjustment. Accordingly, many adjustable hinges may require more than one person to accomplish the adjustment. Examples of such hinges include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,282, 5,392,493, and 5,511,287. Improvements to these hinges have been made, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,599, so that adjustments can be made quickly and easily by one person. However, further improvements are still needed so that hinges can be adjusted with greater efficiency and more precise reliability. To do this, it has been determined that more refined design engineering is required, and the present invention addresses this need and interest.
Accordingly, the above-identified shortcomings of existing adjustable hinges are overcome by embodiments of the present invention. The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide new and improved adjustable hinges for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article such as a cabinet or desk, that is easily adjustable for adjusting the door relative to the supporting frame, and that has all of the advantages of prior art hinges and none of the disadvantages. The present invention provides a hinge that is microadjustable, or continuously adjustable in a precise manner, throughout the range of adjustment provided. Further, the present invention provides a hinge that enables stable microadjustments by actuating a single adjustment screw for each directional adjustment. The components of the hinge remain stably secured to each other, and to the door and the frame of the furniture article throughout the adjustment. Adjustment may be accomplished by a single person without the door becoming unsecured or unstable relative to the frame of the furniture article.
Some representative embodiments of the present invention are illustrated in the drawings. Some embodiments of the hinges of the present invention make use of a first hinge member in the form of a cup mountable flush in a bore hole with fastening screws in a known way in the back of a door, and a second hinge member adapted to be affixed to a frame. The second hinge member is in the form of a hinge arm that includes a substantially flat base portion/segment preferably comprising an opening in the form of an elongated slot through which a fastening screw can be driven into the frame in a known way, thereby attaching the hinge to the frame and allowing adjustments to be made in an up-and-down or vertical direction. The second hinge member of the present invention may also include adjustment mechanisms on the hinge arm for allowing adjustments to be made in a second and/or third direction. One adjustment mechanism may allow adjustments to be made in an in-and-out, forward-and-back, or horizontal direction. Another adjustment mechanism may allow adjustments to be made in another horizontal direction so that side-to-side adjustments of the door can be made.
Other embodiments of the hinges of the present invention may have fewer pieces and therefore may be more economical to manufacture. These embodiments may make use of a first hinge member in the form of a cup mountable flush in a bore hole with fastening screws in a known way in the back of a door, and a second hinge member adapted to be affixed to a frame. This second hinge member may be in the form of a hinge arm that includes an L-shaped portion/segment preferably comprising an opening in the form of an elongated slot through which a fastening screw can be driven into the frame in a known way, thereby attaching the hinge to the furniture frame and allowing adjustments to be made in an up-and-down or vertical direction. The second hinge member of the present invention may also include adjustment mechanisms on the hinge arm for allowing adjustments to be made in a second and/or third direction. One such adjustment mechanism may allow adjustments to be made in a horizontal direction so that side-to-side adjustments of the door can be made.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a three-dimensionally adjustable hinge for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article. This hinge comprises a four piece hinge arm construction and comprises a hinge cup member adapted to be affixed to a furniture door; a top hinge arm segment pivotably connected at its arm end to the hinge cup member and comprising an elongated aperture and two tabs; a base hinge arm segment comprising an elongated center hole, a circular aperture and an upper flange; and an L-shaped hinge arm segment comprising a center hole, a circular aperture, an elongated aperture, a retaining wall, two grooves and two flaps, wherein the top hinge arm segment is slideably connected to the L-shaped hinge arm segment with a first cam screw or an eccentric screw via the elongated aperture in the top hinge arm segment and the circular aperture in the L-shaped hinge arm segment, the base hinge arm segment is adjustably connected to the L-shaped hinge arm segment via an upper flange on the base hinge arm segment and a retaining wall on the L-shaped hinge arm segment, and the base hinge arm segment is slideably connected to the L-shaped hinge arm segment by a second cam or eccentric screw cooperating with the elongated aperture in the L-shaped hinge arm segment and the circular aperture in the base hinge arm segment. Turning this first cam or eccentric screw causes the L-shaped hinge arm segment, and therefore the top hinge arm segment since they are connected together, to move relative to the base hinge arm segment in a horizontally side-to-side direction, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the spacing of the door from the opposite sides of the cabinet door opening. Turning this second cam or eccentric screw causes the L-shaped hinge arm segment to move relative to the base hinge arm segment in a horizontal in-and-out direction, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the alignment of the front face of the door with respect to the front of the frame. The elongated center hole in the base hinge arm segment allows vertical up-and-down adjustments to be made to the door, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the spacing of the door from the top and bottom of the cabinet door opening.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a two-dimensionally adjustable hinge for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article. This hinge comprises a three piece hinge arm construction and comprises a hinge cup member adapted to be affixed to a furniture door; a top hinge arm segment pivotably connected at its arm end to the hinge cup member and comprising an elongated aperture and two tabs; and an L-shaped hinge arm segment comprising an elongated center hole, a circular aperture, two grooves and two flaps, wherein the top hinge arm segment is slideably connected to the L-shaped hinge arm segment with a cam screw or an eccentric screw via the elongated aperture in the top hinge arm segment and the circular aperture in the L-shaped hinge arm segment. Turning this cam screw causes the L-shaped hinge arm segment to move relative to the top hinge arm segment in a horizontally side-to-side direction, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the spacing of the door from the opposite sides of the cabinet door opening. The elongated center hole in the L-shaped hinge arm segment allows vertical up-and-down adjustments to be made to the door, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the spacing of the door from the top and bottom of the cabinet door opening. Since there is no base hinge arm segment and no second cam screw in this hinge, this hinge is less expensive to manufacture than the three-dimensionally adjustable hinge. However, there is no way to adjust this hinge horizontally in-and-out, so the alignment of the front face of the door with respect to the front of the frame cannot be adjusted.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to another three-dimensionally adjustable hinge for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article. This hinge comprises a four piece hinge arm construction and comprises a hinge cup member adapted to be affixed to a furniture door; a top hinge arm segment pivotably connected at its arm end to the hinge cup member and comprising an elongated aperture and two slots; a base hinge arm segment comprising an elongated center hole, a circular aperture, an upper flange and two opposing side members; an intermediate hinge arm segment comprising a circular aperture and two retaining ledges; and an L-shaped hinge arm segment comprising a center hole, a circular aperture, an elongated aperture, a retaining wall, two grooves, two retaining ramps and two opposing side members, wherein the intermediate hinge arm segment is fixedly-attached to the two retaining ramps of the L-shaped hinge arm segment via the two retaining ledges on the intermediate hinge arm segment, the L-shaped hinge arm segment and the intermediate hinge arm segments are adjustably connected to the top hinge arm segment with a first cam screw or an eccentric screw via the elongated aperture in the top hinge arm segment and the circular aperture in the L-shaped hinge arm segment and the circular aperture in the intermediate hinge arm segment, the base hinge arm segment is adjustably connected to the L-shaped hinge arm segment via an upper flange on the base hinge arm segment and a retaining wall on the L-shaped hinge arm segment, the base hinge arm segment is slideably connected to the L-shaped hinge arm segment by a second cam or eccentric screw cooperating with the elongated aperture in the L-shaped hinge arm segment and the circular aperture in the base hinge arm segment. Turning this first cam or eccentric screw causes the top hinge arm segment to move relative to the L-shaped hinge arm segment in a horizontally side-to-side direction, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the spacing of the door from the opposite sides of the cabinet door opening. Turning the second cam or eccentric screw causes the L-shaped hinge arm segment to move relative to the base hinge arm segment in a horizontal in-and-out direction, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the alignment of the front face of the door with respect to the front of the frame. The elongated center hole in the base hinge arm segment allows vertical up-and-down adjustments to be made to the door, thereby allowing adjustments to be made to the spacing of the door from the top and bottom of the cabinet door opening.
In another preferred embodiment, at least one of the hinge arm segments further comprises opposing lateral edges from which depend a pair of opposing side members that define a channel for receiving another hinge arm segment. More preferably, the opposing lateral edges are spaced from one another a distance that defines a width of the hinge arm segment. Most preferably, the opposing side members are spaced from one another a distance that is at least as great as the width of another hinge arm segment. For example, in the first three-dimensionally adjustable hinge discussed above, the L-shaped hinge arm segment and the base hinge arm segment may both have opposing side members that define the width of the respective segments, with the width of the base hinge arm segment being slightly less than the width of the top hinge arm segment so that the opposing side members of the base hinge arm segment nest within the opposing side members of the top hinge arm segment.
In the second three-dimensionally adjustable hinge discussed above, the L-shaped hinge arm segment and the base hinge arm segment may both have opposing side members that define the width of the respective segments, with the width of the base hinge arm segment being slightly less than the width of the L-shaped hinge arm segment so that the opposing side members of the base hinge arm segment nest within the opposing side members of the L-shaped hinge arm segment. Alternatively, the base, the L-shaped and the top hinge arm segments of this hinge could all have opposing side members defining the width of each respective segment, with the widths of the segments varying so that the opposing side members of all three hinge arm segments nest together one within another.
The three-dimensional adjustment aspect of some embodiments of the adjustable hinge of the present invention not only allows adjustment of the position of a cabinet door vertically up-and-down relative to the supporting cabinet (i.e., up and down with the door in the closed position to achieve desired spacing of the door from the top and bottom of the cabinet door opening) and horizontally in-and-out relative to the supporting cabinet (i.e., to and fro with the door in the closed position to achieve desired alignment of the front face of the door with the front of the cabinet), but also enables adjustment of the cabinet door horizontally from side-to-side relative to the supporting cabinet (i.e., from side to side with the door in the closed position to achieve desired spacing of the door from the opposite sides of the cabinet door opening).
Embodiments of the adjustable hinges of the present invention may also include, for example, a base hinge arm segment comprising an elongated center hole that extends parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge. If the hinge includes a base hinge arm segment, the L-shaped hinge arm segment preferably comprises a center hole that is somewhat rectangular and larger than the center hole of the base plate. In embodiments, the base hinge arm segment is adapted to be fastened on the furniture article frame by at least one mounting screw inserted, preferably, through the elongated center hole of the base hinge arm segment, and the elongated center hole in the base hinge arm segment allows the base hinge arm segment to be displaced relative to the furniture article frame in a vertical direction (when the hinge is in its mounted and closed position) parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge by loosening the single mounting screw. In other embodiments, the L-shaped hinge arm segment comprises an elongated center hole that extends parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge, and the L-shaped hinge arm segment is adapted to be fastened on the furniture article frame by at least one mounting screw inserted, preferably, through the elongated center hole of the L-shaped hinge arm segment, and the elongated center hole in the L-shaped hinge arm segment allows the L-shaped hinge arm segment to be displaced relative to the furniture article frame in a vertical direction (when the hinge is in its mounted and closed position) parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge by loosening the single mounting screw.
The cam or eccentric screw is generally mounted in a hinge arm segment by means of a projection, and then extends through an elongated opening in another hinge arm segment to hold the two hinge arm segments together. The cam or eccentric screw is rotatable about a central axis thereof, and the projection extends parallel to the central axis of the cam or eccentric screw and is radially offset therefrom.
In the first three-dimensionally adjustable hinge discussed above, the first cam or eccentric screw is mounted in the L-shaped hinge arm segment by means of a projection, and the cam or eccentric screw then extends through the elongated slot in the top hinge arm segment. The elongated slot in the top hinge arm segment extends parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge. Turning this first cam or eccentric screw causes the top hinge arm segment to be displaced on the L-shaped hinge arm segment in a direction perpendicular to the pivot axis of the hinge. There is also a second cam screw in this hinge, mounted in the base hinge arm segment by means of a projection, and the cam screw then extends through the elongated slot in the L-shaped hinge arm segment. The elongated slot in the L-shaped hinge arm segment extends parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge. Turning this second cam or eccentric screw causes the base hinge arm segment to be displaced on the L-shaped hinge arm segment in another direction perpendicular to the pivot axis of the hinge. The first and second cam screws in this hinge allow adjustments to be made to the hinge in two different horizontal directions, each at ninety degrees (90xc2x0) to the other.
In the two-dimensionally adjustable hinge discussed above, the first cam or eccentric screw is mounted in the L-shaped hinge arm segment by means of a projection, and the cam or eccentric screw then extends through the elongated slot in the top hinge arm segment. The elongated slot in the top hinge arm segment extends parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge. Turning this first cam or eccentric screw causes the L-shaped hinge arm segment to be displaced on the top hinge arm segment in a direction perpendicular to the pivot axis of the hinge. There is no second cam or eccentric screw, nor is there a base hinge arm segment in this embodiment of the present invention. Thus, this embodiment of the present invention comprises less parts and is thereby, cheaper to produce.
In the second three-dimensionally adjustable hinge discussed above, the first cam or eccentric screw is mounted in the L-shaped hinge arm segment by means of a projection, and the first cam or eccentric screw then extends through the elongated center hole in the top hinge arm segment. The first cam or eccentric screw extends in the other direction through the center hole in the intermediate hinge arm segment. The elongated center hole in the L-shaped hinge arm segment extends perpendicular to the pivot axis of the hinge. The second cam or eccentric screw in this hinge embodiment is mounted in the base hinge arm segment by means of a projection, and the cam or eccentric screw then extends through the elongated hole in the L-shaped intermediate hinge arm segment. The elongated center hole in this L-shaped intermediate hinge arm segment extends parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge, as do the elongated apertures in this base hinge arm segment. Turning this first cam or eccentric screw causes the L-shaped hinge arm segment to be displaced on the top hinge arm segment in a direction perpendicular to the pivot axis of the hinge. Turning this second cam or eccentric screw causes the L-shaped hinge arm segment to be displaced on the base hinge arm segment in a direction perpendicular to the pivot axis of the hinge.
The foregoing discussion focuses on the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention which will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description and drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and of being carried out in various ways.
It is to be further understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and are not to be regarded as limiting. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception on which this disclosure is based may readily be used as a basis for designing the structures and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. The claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions so long as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
From the foregoing summary, it is apparent that an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hinge for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article such as a desk or cabinet which comprises all of the advantages, and more, of prior art devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hinge for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article that is more reliable and functional than those presently available.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and sophisticated, precision-made adjustable hinge that is compact, that can operate reliably and efficiently, and yet enable renewed, limited adjustments to be made to the mounted door with respect to the frame of the furniture article.
It is an additional feature and advantage of the present invention to provide an adjustable hinge with a three-way adjustment aspect, which enables adjustment of the cabinet door horizontally in-and-out relative to the supporting cabinet (i.e., to and fro with the door in the closed position to achieve desired alignment of the front face of the door with the front of the cabinet), up-and-down (i.e., up and down with the door in the closed position to achieve desired spacing of the door from the top and bottom of the cabinet door opening), and side-to-side (i.e., from side to side with the door in the closed position to achieve desired spacing of the door from the opposite sides of the cabinet door opening).
These, together with other objects of the present invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this document.
Embodiments of hinges according to the present invention include one or more unique aspects. Some embodiments of the present invention include many, if not all, of the above-mentioned aspects, but other embodiments may include less than all of the above-mentioned aspects.